User blog:InfiniteNo/This wiki needs standards
Hello, this is my first ever wikia blog. I am writing this in my attempt to improve the overall quality of the Five Nights at Wario's wikia. I apologize if something similar has been written before or answered somewhere in this wikia. Wall of text incoming! Proceed if you're willing to read each word I wrote. The Reasons There are some terms and formatting here that I found to be inconsistent. Next, I've been browsing pages here, and I found some articles to be quite cluttered with categories. Why should there be standards? They can be used as a guide that has been agreed by wikia users, therefore preventing the possibility of an "edit war" or "revert war", where two or more users don't agree what should and shouldn't be put in a page and how it is displayed. The Questions I want to discuss certain terms used to describe certain elements of the FNaW game. The category pages are my main concern though. FNaW Terms #What should we refer to Wario and co. as? #*I've seen pages referring to them as Characters, which I thought would be inaccurate since the night guards and Phone Guy would also count as characters. Some simply used Wario and co. I currently call them enemies (note the lower case) although I once thought of antagonists. #Camera (or Cameras) or Monitor? #*I think the device is called Monitor, which is used to browse Cameras in different rooms. The two terms seem to be confused and often treated as synonymous when I thought they shouldn't. Is it "The player should check the Monitor" or "check the Cameras"? Categories #What would count as a Game Mechanic? #*The page listed Wario and co. (you probably get why I asked the first question now) and some locations. While I thought the rooms and the characters could be counted as game mechanics, there isn't a need to list all of them individually. Things that would count as such is FNaW's doors (I know one is actually a window) and FNaW2's generator. But what about FNaW3, where every room has different mechanics? The rooms are played in on different nights so, each room's mechanic definitely doesn't apply to the whole game, which would be the reason why FNaW3's rooms shouldn't count. #That Browse category... #*There needs to be a limitation to what can be put in the Browse category. Seeing the category's current state, I could slip virtually any article I want into the category without second thought. #Do you see any redundant categories ? #* Whoever add the FNAW Enemies, FNAW 2 Enemies, and FNAW 3 Enemies, I'm sure everyone agrees that these are useful to identify which enemy appears in what game; but personally, I think the Enemies category is enough. If you play FNaW2 and you are reading info on Waluigi's page, chances are you already know the other characters who appears in game. I'm mentioning these categories before someone created categories like FNAW Locations, FNAW2 Locations, FNAW3 Locations. Formatting #Point of view #*Many of the pages here contain a game guide or a game mechanic. Now, should we write "You should hide in the Backroom" or "The player should hide in the Backroom"? This sometimes can become confusing when explaining the game's user interface; "You may choose the Kitchen or Bathroom" or "The player may choose the Kitchen or Bathroom"? #Bold and italic #*I noticed in some FNaW3 pages (see Living Room, Kitchen, and Staircase), when the article mentions an enemy's name the second time onward, the name is written in bold. Is this the norm? #*Also, I'm not exactly sure what should be written in bold and italics (or maybe even underlined). What I know for sure is; bold is used the first time a page's name is mentioned and italics is for game titles. #For disambiguation, should we end a page name with '/FNaW2' or '(FNaW2)'? #*I know the pages have already been created, but should they be left as such? Some pages are using the former while others the latter. The Closing There are probably other questions that I can't think of at the moment. Of course, if you have your own questions, don't hesitate to write a comment. I might write a continuation to this blog with the replies I got and some more questions. I've tried to make the blog as short as possible. To conclude, these are all my opinion and you have the rights to disagree with what I say. I'm sorry if all of these seem too demanding from me. p.s. To Admins, could you help moving the locked WwwWario and Five Nights at Wario's 2 page from the misspelled Five nights at warios 2 and Five Nights at warios 3 category to Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 and Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3? p.s.s. I'm sorry if that counts as excessive grammar nazing. Category:Blog posts